


Mm.. Like that..

by Lady_Smut



Category: Gragng
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Beta, the irl bestie!<br/>My first smut. >~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mm.. Like that..

Grace lay in the empty, dry bath. At least here, she didn't need to hear her flatmate climax.

Unbidden, the image of Lachlan rose in Grace's head.

_No. No. Boyfriend, Grace. Your boyfriend. Not your flatmate's._

However, Lachlan's perfect face swam behind her eyelids.

When her vision of his face slid to  her vision of his bulge, Grace slid her hand into her panties, boiling both them and her skirt off. Her finger touched her clit. The slight brush made her hypersensitive.

She started to gently thumb her clit, rubbing up and down her slit, imagining it was Lachlan's hands pleasuring her. She moaned, and slid her other hand into her shirt, grabbing a nipple. She twisted and rubbed it, and as it slowly got harder, her panties got slowly wetter.

Just as she hit her climax, groaning Lachlan's name, the door to the bathroom open. 

_Shit_.

Standing in the doorway was Lachlan. 

His sandy hair was mussed, and his cheeks flushed.

Then Grace released he was naked.

His cock lay limp against his thigh, but was starting to stiffen. That was   mostly likely due to his view of Grace's gaping pussy, dribbling down her pearly thighs.

Grace swallowed, 'Um. Hey.' She started to close her legs. Lachlan grabbed one of her ankles. 'Oh no you don't, sexy.' Grace could straight away tell he was drunk. 

'You were touching yourself and thinking of me. Slutty bitch. I'll make you come properly.' 

He pulled her legs up, and made her sit on the closed toilet lid, and spread her legs wide again.

'Lick me out.' She whispered. 

Not bothering to answer, the drunk man thrust his tongue up her hole, then sucked hard on her clit.

Grace locked her legs around his shoulders,  and pushed his face father into her.

It took only minutes of violent cunt-sucking for Grace to come.

As her scream finished echoing around the room, the door flew open.

'What the FUCK.' It was Grace's roommate and Lachlan's boyfriend. 


End file.
